


Bedtime on Whale Island

by papirtrane



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papirtrane/pseuds/papirtrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during episode 37. Killua falls asleep in Gon's bed, and Gon sneaks in next to him after listening to his aunt and grandmother tell stories about Ging's childhood. </p><p>Some slight angst, but mostly cheesy fluff and cuddles.</p><p>(I put this under M/M, because I personally interpret Gon and Killua's relationship as romantic, but this fic can really be interpreted either way! It's really just cute and cuddly, and not inherently romantic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime on Whale Island

It was already dark by the time Gon ascended the stairs to his room on the upper floor. He was glad for the talk he had had with his aunt and grandmother. The stories he had heard about his dad touched him, and he hoped he'd learned something useful, although he knew it was unlikely there was anything he could use in his quest to find him. It still felt like valuable information though, and he knew he would treasure it.

As he opened the door to his bedroom, he found Killua soundly asleep in his bed, the mattress and sheets on the floor untouched. Gon giggled softly to himself and walked over to his drawer, careful not to make any noise as he picked out his pajama shorts and tank top. Then, having brushed his teeth and changed into his sleepwear, he crawled into bed next to his friend. Gon found himself smiling from ear to ear, warm and fuzzy with a sudden burst of affection for the boy.

“Hey, Killua,” Gon said quietly.

The way Killua was sprawled all over the bed made it a bit difficult for Gon to find a comfortable position. He didn't mind the excuse to wake the other boy up though, if only for a moment, to get a look at his sleep-drunk face. He poked Killua gently in the side when he didn't seem to be waking up.

Finally, Killua stirred and groggily opened his eyes. “Gon,” he said, voice raspy with sleep. “What is it?” he asked, a little more awake, and a tad testy.

“Scooch over,” Gon said, gesturing with his hands and still grinning.

“Wh- hang on, why are you in my bed?”

“Killua, this is my bed.”

Killua's eyes widened a fraction, as if he just remembered where he was. “Oh, right, yeah. But... okay.”

“What is it?”

“No, I just... I knew I was being a bit selfish in taking your bed, but I assumed you would take the floor when you saw me sleeping here, or maybe wake me up to tell me to sleep on the floor instead.” It was difficult to tell in the darkness, but Gon was pretty sure he could detect a faint blush in Killua's cheeks.

“Really? I thought you lay down here because you wanted us to sleep _together_.”

Killua was definitely blushing now. “I... Well, I mean...”

“There's room for both of us, I think. If you just scooch over a bit.”

Killua eventually obliged, moving closer to the wall to make room for his friend, and Gon moved along with him. The two boys were looking at each other, Gon finally starting to feel a pleasant heaviness sinking into his body – the result of a day well spent outdoors in good company. His eyelids were getting heavy, and he yawned.

“Thank you for today, Killua,” Gon said with sleep in his voice.

Killua looked a little surprised. “I'm the one who should be thanking you, Gon. You invited me here. To your home. Nobody has ever invited me to their home before.”

Gon knew well that Killua had not really had anyone to call a 'friend' before they met during the Exam, but hearing him say it so casually and bluntly like that... it hurt.

And it probably showed on his face, because Killua suddenly looked away, flustered, and said, “It's okay, it's nothing to cry over. I'm here now, so...” he trailed off, blushing again.

“Yes, you are. You're here now, Killua. And that's what I wanted to thank you for.” Gon looked at him sincerely.

Killua turned to face the wall. “Nothing to thank me for,” he mumbled, embarrassed by the nakedness of Gon's expression.

“But I wanted to thank you anyway,” Gon said, his voice growing a bit faint with sleep. Killua felt an arm curl around his waist. “I really am super glad you're here.” His voice was barely above a whisper now, and Killua had nearly stopped breathing. He was clutching his pillow desperately with both hands, feeling his heart racing in his chest. Nobody had ever touched him as tenderly as Gon did, and suddenly it was all too much to bear. Gon's breath was warm and steady against his neck, and Killua fought back tears.

“Killua?” He suddenly heard Gon's worried voice. “Killua, you're trembling, what's wrong?” Gon sat up, supporting himself on an elbow against his pillow, trying to get a look at Killua's face.

He was shaking, crying helplessly, and feeling like a sentimental idiot. Killua turned away from Gon's gaze, burying his face in his pillow. He didn't know what he could say to cover up for this utter mess. So many unwanted and difficult feelings rushing through him all at once, and he just wanted it to stop. He felt Gon's hand stroking his arm, slowly, gently, undemanding. It was soothing, and after a while, Killua felt himself calm down.

“It's okay,” Gon said when his friend had finally stopped crying. “When you feel like you want to cry, it's better not to hold anything back. And I don't care whatever nonsense your family has drilled into your mind, but it's not embarrassing.” The stroking continued, and Killua's breath was slowly evening out.

“You're amazing, Gon.”

“Hm?”

“This comes so easily to you. Talking. Touching. Comforting. You're a natural.”

“Killua,” Gon said, “It's totally normal. You've just had a weird-ass upbringing, is all.”

Killua huffed a humourless laugh. “I guess you're right.”

Now Gon was wrapping both arms around Killua, who still had his back to him – his chest coming into contact with the white-haired boy's back. He was warm to hold, and soft in spite of his leanness.

“You're so nice to hug, Killua. I can't understand why your mom wouldn't just hug you all the time.” This nearly sent Killua over the edge again, but he managed to get his feelings under control.

“I'm not really interested in hugging my mother, but... this is nice.” He felt his face heat up, and he thought it might start steaming from his ears when he said, almost inaudibly, “Would you mind holding me like this until I'm asleep?”

Gon's face lit up into a huge, adoring smile, although Killua could not see it. “Of course I will. I'll hug you like this any time you want,” he said, and gave a light squeeze.

Killua was exhausted from all the talking and emotions, and didn't respond, although it made his chest feel warm and fuzzy.

It didn't take long before they were both sleeping a deep, satisfied sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first HxH fic, and I hope your brain hasn't melted into goop from all the cheesiness, but thank you so much for reading! Please feel free to tell me what you think!


End file.
